


worth

by tyrseward



Series: Merlin Fics [42]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s04e07 The Secret Sharer, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrseward/pseuds/tyrseward
Summary: There’s light coming from the end of the tunnel, the flickering warmth of torches. Gwaine continues his quest quietly, slow, careful steps preventing the usual clinking of armor.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Fics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	worth

There’s light coming from the end of the tunnel, the flickering warmth of torches. Gwaine continues his quest quietly, slow, careful steps preventing the usual clinking of armor. 

As he reaches the end of the tunnel, he is greeted by the sight of someone hunched over a body - Gaius, it has to be - before they pull away, holding a dagger dripping blood. 

He’s moving forward, pressing his sword to the person’s back, before he even makes the decision to do so. 

“You’ll pay for that,” he growls. 

The person turns, and the person - _Agravaine_ , can there ever be a relative of the Princess who _isn’t_ a horrible person - he _smiles_ , like the lecherous thing he is. 

“Will I?” He asks haughtily. “I imagine once she’s through with Arthur’s pet, she’ll have quite a bit of fun with you.” 

There’s no need to ask who “ _she_ ” is. 

Gwaine growls again, pressing the tip of his sword against Agravaine’s gut. It would be so easy to run him through where he is, and by the slight waver to his smile, he _knows_ it. 

The moment stretches out, tension rising and a panicked glint forming in Agravaine eyes. 

Then, Gwaine moves his sword, away, _up_ , hitting the hilt against the traitor’s temple. 

Gwaine lets him fall to the ground, then kneels beside him. Ripping off a thick strip of Agravaine's tunic, he uses it as makeshift rope and binds his wrists together. It isn’t much, but it’ll last until Gwaine can - what? 

What should he do now? He hasn’t looked at Gaius, yet, doesn’t _want_ to, doesn’t know if he can. But it’ll be so much worse for Merlin. Merlin, who is facing Morgana alone. 

That settles it, then. 

Sparing Agravaine one last glance, Gwaine takes off back into the tunnels. 

⁋

What Gwaine expects to find is Morgana threatening Merlin, gloating, doing typical Morgana things. Or maybe Merlin, safe and searching for Gaius, having somehow slipped past or escaped Morgana, as Merlin usually does. 

What Gwaine does not expect to find is Merlin and a strange man covered in tattoos sharing a rushed conversation while Morgana lies unconscious a stone’s throw away. 

Guess what he finds? 

“Gwaine?” Merlin asks, eyes wide as he steps away from the stranger. “Where’s Gaius?” 

And Gwaine, well, he hasn’t prepared for this. He doesn’t know what to say, how to say it, and he’s _tried_ to come up with something, anything. 

All he manages is, “I’m sorry.” 

Merlin freezes, breath hitching. Gwaine can _see_ the instant Merlin realizes, and it _hurts_. 

“No,” Merlin says, shaking his head. “No, he can’t - he _can’t_.” 

“Mate…” Gwaine takes a step forward, slowly. 

Merlin shakes his head again, then pushes past Gwaine, running back the way Gwaine came. 

“Merlin!” Gwaine shouts, racing after him. 

⁋

When he reaches the entrance to the room where he had found Gaius - had found _Agravaine_ , really, how can he consider it finding Gaius when Gaius _died_ half a second after he got there - Merlin is standing at the foot of the large stone Gaius’s body rests upon. 

“Agravaine killed him.” 

It isn’t a question, really, not when Agravaine lies, still unconscious, beside the stone. Still, Gwaine answers. 

“He did.” Gwaine walks to Merlin’s side, but doesn’t reach out, doesn’t try to comfort him. He’s not sure how welcome any attempts would be, right now. “I am… _so_ sorry, Merlin.”

Merlin whirls around and Gwaine tenses, unsure how to react. Then Merlin _snatches his sword_ and marches over to Agravaine. 

Gwaine… doesn’t stop him. Because, sure, maybe it wasn’t Gwaine’s place to kill Agravaine, even if no one would be against it, but Merlin… if it’s _anyone’s_ place, it’s his. His, not Gwaine’s, not even Arthur’s. 

But Merlin just _stands_ there, unoccupied fist clenched and trembling at his side. 

“I could kill him,” Merlin says, voice low and hollow. “I _want to_.” 

“And no one would hold it against you,” Gwaine responds, even as he winces, knowing it wasn’t the right thing to say. So, he adds, “But is he worth it?” 

Merlin doesn’t respond, doesn’t react. He keeps standing and staring and trembling, not just his fist, now, his shoulders, too. 

Then, he turns back to Gwaine and holds the sword out, hilt-first. 

“No,” Merlin says, so quiet Gwaine has to strain to hear him. “He isn’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also [posted on tumblr](https://tyrseward.tumblr.com/post/190820796228/worth)!
> 
> Gaius counts as a major character, right? anyway, a thing I have a plot for in mind but will likely never get to, so I'm posting it now.


End file.
